Forgetting
by Impossible for you all
Summary: Bella is extatic to celebrate her and Edward's anniversary. But is he as focused on it as she is? Really bad summary. First fic, be nice!


Okay. First fic on a new user. I am only thirteen so take it easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. Nor do I make any profit from this story.

This is after New Moon. It probably doesn't fit the time line but oh well.

* * *

It was a cold day in Forks. As usual, the sun was hiding behind the clouds. A thick layer of fog covered the ground as I drove carefully up the familiar mud road to the Cullen household. I pushed the gas pedal a little bit further, willing my old Chevy truck to go faster. A low whine emitted from the bonnet, telling me that fifty-five miles an hour was the limit for today. I was virtually bouncing up and down in my seat by the time I could see the house. I still wasn't used to how big it was, despite the amount of time I spent in it. The house loomed over me, blocking out the little of the sun I could see through the clouds. Somehow it looked even bigger when Edward wasn't standing next to me. I pulled out of my thoughts before they could turn into daydreams of my vampire. I noticed that I was still bouncing. I chuckled lightly to myself as I realised how much like Alice I must have looked. We were spending a lot of time hanging out lately. Unfortunately, most of this time was either spent shopping or playing dress up with me as her life size Barbie. Neither of these activities was to my liking. Alice must be rubbing of on me. Normally she would pull me from Edward virtually as soon as I walked in the door, but today I wouldn't let her. Today was about me and Edward. Today was our anniversary.

Two whole years had passed since we first met. I couldn't actually believe that it was an entire year. We had been through so much together. The secret, James, the Volturi and Jacob. He still would not talk to me. I don't think that it is because he doesn't like me. He just can't except that I love a vampire. What confuses him even more is that I am willing to become one of the Cullen's, hopefully in the not to distant future. Even after the talk we had with his family, Edward was still adamant that I was going to remain human. He knows that it will happen eventually, but he is still trying to convince me to go to college. Fat chance. We couldn't do anything intimate until I was a vampire. Edward's boundaries made sure of that. That's another thing Jacob can't get his head round. Why would I want to be with someone who posed as such a threat to me? Personally, I think it's obvious. I _love _him. and damn anyone who can't understand that.

I undid my seat belt ad reached across the clutch for Edward's present. After a month of searching for it, I had finally found him the perfect present. I knew that there was nothing big that I could get him that he wouldn't already have, so I decided to go for the romantic approach. In a tiny store in Port Angelas, down an alley way, I had found it. I had gotten him a silver photo frame, with the words _"For all our existence"_ carved along the top.

I reached for the handle of my truck. I took a deep, calming breath before stepping out of the warmth of the cab. I looked around the large drive. No Volvo. Oh well. I mentally shrugged. He must be out running an errand for Esme or something. Although it was cold, thankfully it was not icy. My balance had not improved. I hurried up the stone steps, mercifully not tripping. Balancing the present in one hand, I fumbled to get my key out of my jeans pocket. Carlisle had presented this to me after the meeting when we got back from Italy. when I asked him why, he had simply said that as I was now an official member of their family, I should be able to come and go as I pleased. This seemed un-necessary as I virtually lived there nowadays, but oh well.

I finally managed to get the door open. As always, the house was warm and full of light.

"Esme!" I called. She was beside me in an instant.

"Bella, dear! This is a surprise!" Why would it be a surprise? I spent more time here than at my own house. Not that Charlie knew this of course.

"I take it you've come to see Alice as Edwards out of town," Hes what? I let what she had said sink in as she continued.

"I'm afraid she's hunting but-"

"Wait, what did you say about Edward?"

She looked surprised but she still answered.

" He's out of town. Alaska, I think. I simply assumed that he had told you. Yes, Tanya called and wanted to meet up. Sorry dear, I didn't know that he hadn't told you"

I was shocked.

" It must of slipped his mind." I mumbled, dazed by the felling of my heart ripping in two. " Do you mind if I go up to his room?" I asked quietly.

"No, not at all."

I didn't reply to her. I just walked past and on up the stairs. I was numb. He had forgotten? Or just ignored it? Was I really that worthless to him? Hundreds of questions rushed and swirled around my head. I reached his door. I entered quickly, shutting the door quietly behind me. I leaned back against the door, fighting the wave of sorrow that was threatening to engulf me. As the tears fell, so did I. I slid slowly down the door as my heart continued to rip itself to shreds. I don't know how long I sat. it could have been hours. All I was concentrating on was the pain inside me. Slowly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It only rang once before Edward picked up.

* * *

Oooo! Cliffhanger! How harsh to Edward will Bella be? How will Edward react? Review PLEASE!


End file.
